Yesterday I Died
by Good-Girl-Gone-Navy
Summary: Endurance is what pulls you though anything, even the end of the world..The hardest part is hanging onto yourself-your human self, not the monster that lays within you. You're pretty much alive, but as good as dead.. That little string that keeps your sanity together is on the verge of snapping, and you'd do anything to keep from going insane... (Daryl/OC)


**A/N: Hello, I do realize that Bethyl stories are all the rage now, lol, but I hope you take your time to read my story, I mean, it's a rewrite, I was supposed to update 4 months ago, but I lost all my inspiration and decided to write another story, same characters same everything, but with some changes within the plot line, and hopefully, more drama and action, enjoy and don't forget to follow, favorite and review telling me what you think...**

* * *

_Yesterday I Died_

_Chapter One:_

_An Endless Road._

.

.

.

_-"Passing the graves of the unknown"_

* * *

We run. My little sister and I, we run.

From afar we are just hopeless survivors, two females swaying within the breeze of life and death, captured in the sly hands of fate. Breathless and dizzy, lightheaded and unstable, cut and bleeding, bruised and sore, sweaty and dirty... We run.

Bushes and tree branches slap our faces, scratching our skin as we speed through the woods, behind us, the hundreds of dead moan and snarl in harmony, creating an eerie lullaby, complementing out situation perfectly.

Heat licked at our sunburned faces and coiled around our limbs like a great hot-blooded serpent. The ground smoldered and sent up a disorienting haze. Even the birds were silent and the grass stood still as if too hot to move.

My feet are failing me, but I know that if I stop running, I'll make a great meal for those sons of bitches. So I suck in another rapid breath as I shut my eyes and shake my face free of the sweat beads dripping onto it from my hair.

They're _everywhere._

As my wrecked and muddy All Stars pound against the dirt, cracking a few old pine needles with each footfall, I notice that Megan isn't doing so good. Her footfall is as unstable as a toddler's, she's also having a hard time breathing, her breaths come in rapid gasps that escape her mouth loudly as wheezing. She seemed as if she longs to pause and catch her breath, but her urge to survive is cascading over her desire to rest. She was drenched in sweat, it soaked the clothes on her back like a map of some foreign land. Sweat trickled down her face into her eyes.

Yet, we must rest, both of us. We've been running for over an hour under that inferno of a sun, who knows how long would it take for us to get delusional?

The sweat trickled down my back, free flowing like condensation on a window pane, it beaded on my forehead and dripped from my chin.

I reach out for Megan's hand, and grab it for dear life. It's sweaty and would slip out of my hand any second now. Thus, I tighten my grip around her hand until I believe it's hurting her. With my free hand, I push back a few locks of my blonde hair, which have gone astray, my ponytail's loosening up... Not a good sign, if one of those things grab my hair, both Megan and I are fucked.

So much air was pushed in and out of my lungs that now, every single breath hurts like hell. I'm beginning to feel dizzy from all the heat, dehydration and fatigue...

We _need _to stop...

But we can't stop, and that's as obvious as the sun that's currently baking us beneath it's rays...

* * *

My knees collapsed and I fell with them, resting my back against some old car which I had no interest in knowing what trademark it was. I throw my head back as I shut my eyes, enjoying my mere moment of peace that wouldn't last more than 5 minutes. I took a few sips from my bottle, but the water was disgustingly warm so I didn't drink from it anymore.

"Are you okay, Meg?" I asked in a low, weary voice.

"I'll live." She replies through a breath. "It just wont be fun, at least not for a little while anyway." She continues after a slight pause.

"Think we lost them?" I say.

"Maybe, I don't hear them anymore." She replies, looking slightly to her left. "The cabin idea was pretty clever." She smiles.

"I know, it was my idea." I tease.

"I'll give you full credit for it, I just said we should hide in there, you're the one who distracted them with the noise."

I don't reply, but only smile. She later adds. "Where are we going now?"

"We'll just follow this highway out of Atlanta, see what else we can find...But for now, we'll just scavenge the cars here, we don't wanna starve to death."

She slightly nods as we both unwillingly get up...

After searching for what seems like forever, I've gathered a well enough collection of canned goods that could last us a few weeks... It'll have to do for now, I guess.

I walked slowly over to our stockpile, weighed down by the cans in my backpack... I hastily emptied it and silently stood still as the cans rolled around until they finally found somewhere to rest in..

"We're going to stay here for the night." I announced as I yet again collapsed onto the asphalt ground. "I saw an R.V along the road, I guess we'll just stay there 'till we figure out our next move."

"How wonderful!" Megan rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you want to spend another night in that tent?"

"Oh c'mon, why can't we just break into some house?"

"Does it look like we've got any houses here?"

Just as I finished my sentence, we heard something shuffling in the distance, something like feet pounding against the ground... I instantly clamped a hand over Megan's mouth as I slammed us back, behind an old truck.

"Stay here." I whisper as I begin slowly approaching the source of the voices, I was being drawn towards the R.V I saw earlier, I breathed cautiously as I tried to keep my footfall as silent as possible, each and every step sounded louder to me, I was getting paranoid, because if they saw me I'll be fucked up.

As I get closer, I can see that these are living humans. All of them had their backs to me. The females are easy to identify; the first one is brunette and very skinny, she wears a navy blue tank top and blue jeans. I am puzzled over the second figure beside her, the figure has close-cropped grey hair, but from the clothing and the lean figure, it is surely an X chromosome. There are two kids in the group, one was a honey-blonde girl wearing a blue T-shirt and light brown trousers. The other kid is a boy with chocolate-brown hair wearing a faded, checked brown shirt with blue jeans. There are five men; the first is muscular and raven-haired he is holding a deadly looking shotgun. The second man is wearing a white shirt with dark jeans, he has brown hair, and from the way he stands, it is obvious that he's the boy's father. The third is a plump African-American with a bald head. Beside him stands an old man with white-hair, the top of his head is bald, he is perhaps in his late sixties to early seventies. The last man is leaning against a motorcycle, a sleeveless top exposed muscular, tan arms that are covered in dirt, but who am I to judge? I'm not so clean myself right now. He has brown hair and is shielding a crossbow that looks like it would be my weight.

Suddenly, there was tense shift in the man wearing the white shirt, he abruptly turns around and passes a hush decree that sends the others running to hide beneath cars.

I soon spot the source of all this distress, not less than 10 meters away, I am faced with a ton of infected, there are probably hundreds of them! Could this be the same herd that Megan and I were escaping from?

As my mental voice pronounced Megan's name I'm snapped back into reality and ran away at once. I yelled for her to get under a car, I was so loud I bet she heard me,and I also bet the others heard me as well. I scooted under a car which I had no interest in knowing of which brand it was. I grabbed hold of my machete tightly, just in case.

They had a sloppy gait as they approached slowly. The herd of infected was coming closer and closer, their smell becoming even more unbearable. They had deformed bodies, and limbs sticking out at odd angles. Their bloodshot eyes darted over the land, looking for food. Reaching arms, flesh peeling, in short, they were terrifyingly grotesque. Groans and moans came from their open mouths, wanting human meat. My heart beat so fast I was afraid they'd hear it. I bit down harshly on my lip to keep from screaming. I was like a terrified child, but I forced myself to be calm.

They smelled like week old socks, or rotten eggs, I can't really describe it but however it smelled, it was gut-wrenching... It took so much effort to keep myself from throwing up. I grabbed my nose and clogged it, as I started uncomfortably breathing through my mouth. I silently shut my eyes, for all I was witnessing was torn and dislocated limbs of things that were once human, just like me and I'm obviously bound to turn out like this in the end.

After 5 minutes or so I hear the shrill cry of a young girl, my heart stopped until I realized it was too high-pitched to be Megan. So it must be the honey-blonde girl from the group.

I felt disgust with myself for feeling relieved as I thought of a mother who would sleep worrying about her child tonight, knowing that she perhaps was never coming back to her. It reminds me so much of myself, for I have lost my 8 year old daughter but a few weeks ago, I'm not sure if she's alive or dead but the second option sounds more relevant... That's when I feel the first tear running down my cheek. I never learned to cry with style, silently, the pearl-shaped tears rolling down my cheeks from wide luminous eyes, as on the covers of True Love comics, leaving no smears or streaks. I wished I had; then I could have done it in front of people, instead of in bathrooms, in darkened movie theaters, shrubberies and empty bedrooms, among the party coats on the bed...

After I gather up so courage to scoot outside, I am welcomed by the unpleasant sight of a shotgun pointing towards my forehead. The raven haired man I saw earlier was standing before me with a loaded gun in hand, ready to shoot me. My sadness and depression began fading away replaced by emptiness and impatience, I even almost rolled my eyes.

"Shit!" I curse out loud. He stayed ass impassive as ever, studying my face, trying to figure out my next move. I could possible stab him with my machete, but I'll be too slow. He seemed to read my mind and ordered me to drop my machete in an Alpha male tone.

I did as I was ordered and began backing away slowly, but he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Where are you running, girl?" He asked. Great, that's just what I need now.

"I ain't got time for this bullshit. I've got my little sister to find. I think Ive got enough on my ass right now!" From the corner of my eyes, I spotted the old man I saw earlier watching us, I couldn't place the look on his face, though.

"Fine then. Go on running and don't turn back here again." The raven haired man growled at me. I was about to pick my machete up but he threatened me again.

"Don't." He said. "Go, now."

Captured under the glaring stares of his gun, all I could do is turn around and star to go.

"Wait, she can stay." Another male voice added in.

I turned my head around to see whom the voice belonged to. The man in the white shirt was standing beside the raven haired man.

"Rick, have you lost it?" The raven haired man argued.

"Not yet." Rick replied, he pulled the raven haired man away and tried to talk him into letting me stay.

The raven haired man debated this for a few minutes but he finally dropped his shotgun low, but only to raise again and point it towards my head.

"If you try anything, you'll end up with a bullet between your eyes, you listenin'?"

I nodded once before bending down to pick up my machete. I looked up at Rick and softly said. "Thank you so much."

He said nothing, but his expression tell-told a welcome.

"Got a name?" I added as we walked, the raven haired man's shot gun still aimed at my back.

"Shane." He simply murmured.

"Aha." I said tiredly. "Well, I'm Tina.. _Mar__tina _actually_."_

"Dale." Rick said, turning to the old man when we arrived to their site. "You stay here with T-Dog and Martina. Keep an eye on Martina, don't let her out of your sight."

I rolled my eyes, frustrated. But of course, they wouldn't trust me yet. Making a wild ,wild guess, I suppose they're going to look for the lost little girl. I slipped into the R.V, quick to avoid any meet and greet. I wasn't going to let myself get bombed with questions, not now anyway when my chest is so tight I can barely speak. I needed to choke out all the sadness, to relieve myself.. In the past I would light a cigarette, but now, that's very unlikely.. So I step inside the R.V bathroom, slide the door shut and brace my back against it. That's when I finally and truly break down over my loss.

* * *

**A/N: I fucking hate that ending ughh -.- Anyway review telling me what you think and what you think I should improve, but keep in mind that I'm only 13 and that English isn't my native language. And also tell me which is better, my old story or my new one?**

**-Suz**


End file.
